castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
Zombies '''are the most common enemy in the game, and will spawn at alarming rates, depending on what game mode you are currently playing (usually higher difficulties or at night). There are 5 different types of zombies, all of which are unnamed, but are easily told apart by their natural colors. Some can jump very high or run very fast. All zombies inflict a different amount of damage, as seen when fighting them. Additionally, they can grapple the player when attacking like all the other mobs. All types of zombies can ''now dig through'' most weak materials to reach the player, making simple ''dirt huts useless''''' when playing with enemies. However, even slightly weaker materials such as wood and stone will still take some time to completely break. You will hear a distinct sound when a zombie breaks a block. Each zombie looks different in appearance, mostly by color, but also by some other features (such as the Sand one having a bluish torso and some cargo shorts). =Types= There are many kinds of undead, but there is one thing they all have in common - they all are relentless sub-humans that will stop at nothing to kill you. Common Zombie First, there is the common zombie, which has a somewhat black/gray color with blood dripping from many different parts of the body. They move fairly slowly. This zombie does of damage. They can dig through grass, dirt ,wood, ice, snow, and sand Green Zombie Secondly, there are the Green Zombies, these of which are a lot tougher than your average zombie, and have a higher amount of health. This zombie does of damage. They can dig through grass, dirt, wood, ice, snow, and sand Red Zombie Third is the Red zombie. They are tougher than the Green Zombies, they look revolting, and are a pain to fight. They have higher health than its Green counterpart. This zombie does of damage. They can dig through grass, dirt, wood, ice,snow sand, and rock. Sand Zombie Fourth, the Sand Zombie. Mostly encountered in the desert. These zombies have a ragged appearance and look a lot different than the others. They have a bluish torso and are wearing what appear to be cargo shorts. This zombie does of damage. They can dig through grass, dirt, wood, ice, snow, and sand. Grey Zombie The fifth and final zombie is the gray zombie. He is mostly gray and similar in appearance to the common zombie, but he is much stronger and more dangerous. This zombie does of damage. This variant spawns in Hell.they can dig through grass,dirt,wood,ice,snow and sand. Once you encounter them ... get ready for a real fight Trivia *Ignoring a Zombie for too long will cause it to sprint at the player. At night, or in some cases, in hell, they will sprint as soon as they spawn out of the surface of the block. *A Group of 5 zombies or more can easily overwhelm an entire squad of players. However, it takes 2-3 seconds to kill one player. *the zombies currently have no pathfinding,which means they will jump off cliffs and break through to get to the player. *If the Player Stays in a Tall Building for to long zombies will Horde the Bottom Making it very loud, and they will continue to spawn unless you Move away or kill them Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Biomes